When the time comes
by Wacky Mage
Summary: I do" was set 4 years after the plague was released,"Captive"was set 18 years after "I do" and "When the time comes" is set 15 years after captive


Read "I do" first, then read "Captive", this story is set 15 years after "Captive"  
  
WHEN THE TIME COMES  
  
"Are you crazy? What makes you think that you'll get out alive anyway"said Max  
  
"Imagine what you can find in there...and the money that can be made"said Sarah  
  
"You can't convince me with my own tricks,it doesn't even work on you...besides, there are safer ways to make money "said Max as he folded his arms leaned back on his chair  
  
"At least I tried...but the probes we sent over,it's still working right?"said Sarah  
  
"100 percent fully functional, if you ask me, I think it's safe"said John  
  
"I don't want to risk anything going in there"said Max  
  
"It's fine if you don't want to go, I'll go"said Matthew  
  
"I'll come with you"said Dureena  
  
"Me too"said Sarah  
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do?"asked Max  
  
"I am the resident thief...I don't do much"said Dureena  
  
"I don't have any research to do, and I haven't had a patient in days...not that I'm complaining, but I'm bored stiff"said Sarah  
  
"When do you leave sir?"asked John  
  
"In an hour...or do you want to go?"asked Matthew  
  
"No,sir,it's okay"said John  
  
"Are you sure, because I can always trade places with you...you're hardly out there"said Matthew  
  
"No, sir, it's okay, really...My place is on the ship"said John  
  
"Well, okay...we'll be leaving in an hour, get a shuttle ready,I'll pilot"said Matthew  
  
"You better pray you come out alive"said Eilerson and walked out of the conference room  
  
One hour later,Matthew,Sarah and Dureena found themselves facing a bright light, it was round,and looked like a hole in space, this was what they were discussing about before  
  
"Here goes nothing"said Matthew as he piloted the shuttle into the *bright hole*  
  
Just as Matthew entered the *hole*, Galen arrives and contacts the Excalibur  
  
"John, what is Matthew doing?"asked Galen over the channel  
  
"They're exploring that thing"replied John  
  
"They should have consulted with me first...I'm going in,just in case"said Galen and followed after them  
  
Suddenly, John notices Max was standing beside him  
  
"You really think they are going to come out alive"asked Max  
  
"I think it's safe, it's just probaly something like a jump point or a worm hole or something like that"said John  
  
"But you can't confirm that"said Max  
  
"No, I can't...Mr Eilerson, why do you seem so worried?"asked John  
  
"Me? Worried? About what?"asked Max as he started to walk toward the door but was stopped when John suddenly called "Wait", "What?"asked Max as he turned around  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Sir, there's an old shuttle in front of us"said a woman over the link  
  
"I'll be right over"said Wyatt as he turned off the link  
  
"This is strange"said Gladon as he got up from his seat, they were having breakfast in the mess hall  
  
"First,old probes...now old shuttle, yeah, I guess that's in the strange category"said Wyatt and started to walk with Gladon  
  
"What happened to the probes anyway?"asked Gladon  
  
"I just left them there...What do you want me to do with them?"asked Wyatt  
  
"Just asking"said Gladon  
  
Soon, they reached the bridge, and Wyatt went to his seat  
  
"Okay...show me"said Wyatt  
  
"Aye sir"said the female lieutanant and showed Wyatt and Gladon the shuttle, just then something else appeared, a black ship  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?"asked Wyatt in shock  
  
"Wait...that's a technomage ship"said Gladon in recognition  
  
Matthew woke up and found himself in what looks like a med bay, but it was different comepared to the Excalibur's, then he heard noises, of someone talking, he turned his head to the left and saw Sarah on a bed unconsious, while on the right was Dureena, also unconsious,suddenly he over heard the people talking  
  
"They're real, alright"said a man's voice  
  
"Yeah, real young, I never thought mom was looked so good, I guess that's how I got my good looks"said a woman's voice, as if joking  
  
"How is this possible?"asked one  
  
"You're asking me? You're the genius"said another  
  
Matthew decided to get up, and so he did,and he saw 2 man and 1 woman standing not far from him, they looked almost his age, probaly in their late 20s to early 30s,it was Wyatt,Sam and Sandra, and they walked to him when they saw him sitting up  
  
"Are you okay,dad?"asked Wyatt, who had brown hair and green eyes, and was dressed in blue...  
  
"Dad?"asked Matthew  
  
One of the men,Sam, who was dark and tall, elbowed Wyatt  
  
"I mean ah..."said Wyatt,but didn't finish the sentence  
  
"What? Where am I?"asked Matthew  
  
"Okay, this is rather...um how do you put this?"said Wyatt  
  
"Strange,weird,spooky,scary,crazy.freaky,insane...take a pick"said the Sandra, who had long light brown hair  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"asked Matthew  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure myself"said Wyatt,looking very confused  
  
"Could you please make less noise.."said Sarah as she sat up  
  
"I think we better get Gladon...we need to have a really long talk"said Wyatt  
  
"He's still at the docks, they just brought the ship in....I know this because I checked with Lieutanant Retnam...unlike you"said Sandra  
  
"I only asked you where...not how you know where he is"said Wyatt  
  
"Sir, the ship is here...there is a only one life sign, and it's weak, probaly unconsious... you can go in now"said a technician  
  
"Thank you"said Gladon and walked to the ship  
  
He opened the ship's entrance and entered, it was dark, he walked to where the controls were, and there he found a man sitting in the middle, could it be someone he knew, well, he'll soon find out, he went to the man, but it was too dark to see, "Lights"he told the ship  
  
"Father...how?"he said in suprise, he quickly carried his father out of the ship,and passed him to some of the technicians, just then, Wyatt came running to him  
  
"Gladon...we have to talk"said Wyatt as he ran to him  
  
But Gladon didn't reply  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost"said Wyatt  
  
"Well, I must have...but my father's not dead yet"said Gladon  
  
"Galen? He's here?"asked Wyatt  
  
Gladon pointed to the technicians who were carrying Galen, and Wyatt didn't seem very suprised  
  
"Well, my friend, you have another problem"said Wyatt  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Gladon  
  
"You know the shuttle...We found my dad, Eilerson's mom, and your mom, and now that your dad is here too"said Wyatt  
  
"How?Mother?What?"said Gladon confused  
  
"In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you so confused...it looks good on you, do that face more often"said Wyatt  
  
"We have a problem, why are you so calm"said Gladon  
  
"Why are you so tensed"asked Wyatt  
  
"Tensed? Me? Of course! My parents are here......I have an idea"said Gladon  
  
"What is it?"asked Wyatt  
  
"I'm calling Aleah"said Gladon, with a cheely smile on his face  
  
"Why?What does she have to do with all this"asked Wyatt,now it was his turn to be confused  
  
"I'm not going to suffer alone"said Gladon and ran off laughing  
  
"Where the hell are you going?We have a crisi here"Wyatt yelled after him  
  
An hour later, Sarah,Matthew,Galen and Dureena are all awake, and they were in Medbay, and were discussing while being scanned by Sam,"Where are we?"asked Galen  
  
"I'm sorry,I can't tell you until the captain says I can"said Sam  
  
"So, who are you?"asked Sarah  
  
"I'm Samuel...um...Just call me Sam"said Sam  
  
"Sam...what? You have a last name, don't you?"asked Matthew  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that either"said Sam  
  
"Why all the secrecy?"asked Dureena  
  
"Don't worry, we have a reason"said Sam  
  
Just then, Wyatt and Sandra came in, Wyatt went to Sam,and whispered something into Sam's ear,Sam nodded in respond, and Wyatt turned to Matthew and the rest, "I know you're probaly wondering what's going on, and after some dicussions, with my advissor, Gladon..."said Wyatt but was interupted by Dureena  
  
"Gladon?...I'm sorry"said Dureena as if shocked   
  
"Go on"said Sarah  
  
"Well, we decided to tell you what you need to know"said Wyatt  
  
"And that would be?"asked Matthew  
  
"Well, we believe that you have come from the past, we don't know how, and we don't know why...I am Wyatt Gideon, your future son"said Wyatt, Matthew's jaw dropped  
  
"And we're your twins"said Sandra to Sarah  
  
"Yes, I'm Sam Eilerson, and she's Sandra Eilerson"said Sam, now it was Sarah's turn to drop her jaw  
  
"Eilerson?"repeated Sarah  
  
"You're joking"said Matthew  
  
"As much as I would like to believe so, we're not...judging by appearance, you've travelled at least 30 years into the future...from the past"said Wyatt  
  
"What about Gladon, are my people alive"asked Dureena  
  
"What's the connection?"asked Sarah  
  
"Gladon is a name used by her people"said Galen  
  
"How did you know?"asked Matthew  
  
"Well, I'm a technomage"said Galen  
  
"And a technomage takes pride in knowing everything"said Glaydon as he came in,finishing the end of the sentence together with Galen, Dureena gasped and got up from the bed and walked towards Gladon and touched his forehead  
  
"Our people are safe?"she asked  
  
"Yes...and I would be your son"said Gladon  
  
"You look very human"said Sarah, as she noticed his half human heritage  
  
"That would be because my father is a human technomage"said Gladon  
  
Matthew and Sarah turned to look at Galen  
  
"We decided that we will not give you any info that can change anything in the past...for instance we can tell you that you did find a cure but we can't tell you how"said Wyatt  
  
"We understand"said Matthew  
  
"While we figure a way for you to get back, I guess you're stuck in this ship...how did you get here"said Wyatt  
  
"The last thing I remember is going through..."said Matthew but was interupted by Dureena  
  
"The hole"said Dureena  
  
"That must have been a portal of some sort portal....I've heard of such portals, and if rumours are true,it can teleport people into another time,another part of space or another reality...and this one has taken us to another reality"said Galen  
  
"I know of a portal that can take one through time...it was discovered by you"Gladon told Galen  
  
"Where is it?"asked Matthew  
  
"In the Jaynah system"said Glaydon  
  
"That's hours from here"said Sandra  
  
"I'll get Lieutanant Retnam set course for it"said Wyatt  
  
"But what do we do until then?"asked Sarah  
  
"Taken around the ship..by us"said Sam  
  
"We will split into groups...so that the crew won't talk"said Wyatt  
  
"So, how did I end up with...Eilerson"asked Sarah as she looked at her children  
  
"Well, from what you told us...He was a huge cocky jerk, who always has that I-am-smarter-than-you attitude, and materialistic"said Sam  
  
"You got that right"said Sarah  
  
"Okay, then one day, you meet Chyntia and find out that he has a soft side after all"said Sam  
  
"Yes, and from what we heard from him...well, we didn't ever hear anything from him....he never told us"said Sandra  
  
"So, you're a doctor...then, what do you do?"asked Sarah  
  
"I'm the archeologist slash linguist"said Sandra  
  
"Yes...We're also geniuses, considering that you are both geniuses so there really isn't any suprise"said Sam  
  
"And except for the genius and natural born linguistic skills from both of you , we also inherited both your good looks"said Sandra as she combed her light brown hair  
  
"Kinda bragy isn't she"said Sarah  
  
"Daddy's little girl"said Sam, and Sandra threw a hard stare at her,it was obvious she didn't like to be called that  
  
"Explains a lot"said Sarah and started to look around her  
  
"So,what's this ship called?"asked Sarah  
  
"It's the Excalibur"said Wyatt  
  
"The Excalibur? But this is different"said Matthew as he looked around the bridge  
  
"The old one was destroyed, it's parts taken to recycle,and some parts of this ship are from the original Excalibur"said Wyatt  
  
"Amazing...How did I feel about it?"said Matthew  
  
"A little sad...after all, you accomplished so much with it"said Wyatt  
  
"Am I still alive now?"asked Matthew  
  
"Do you really need to know"asked Wyatt  
  
"Just curious...so,why is this called Excalibur?"said Matthew  
  
"Well, it's a tribute to you all,was mostly sponsored by Earth, this ship was completed 2 months after I was promoted to Captain,and they just assigned me to this ship....I've only taken over this ship for over a week"said Wyatt  
  
"Tell me about this ship"said Matthew  
  
"We have around 750 crew members...the design of this ship is rather similar to the old one, but it's bigger,the self repairing system are much faster and after the main guns are fired, no shut down to recharge are required,engines are also much faster...there are lot's more of improvement but if I were to tell you everything, it would take a long time"said Wyatt  
  
"Nice"said Matthew  
  
"Lieutanant...can you take care of this...I need to be gone for a while"said Wyatt  
  
"Yes sir"said Retnam as she took a document from a technician,and turned her brown eyes to the captain  
  
"Come"said Wyatt as he pulled Matthew  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Matthew  
  
"My quarters"said Wyatt as he adjusted his blue uniform  
  
"Okay,I'm here...I was just helping Al...wyn"said Aleah as she came in but stopped midway, her yellow eyes widen when she saw Galen and Dureena  
  
"I knew she'll react this way"said Gladon  
  
"You...here...now"Aleah told her brother, and Gladon went to her  
  
"I guess that's our daughter"said Dureena to Galen, ever since they found out about Gladon they didn't say anything because they didn't know what to say  
  
"What the hell?I demand to know what are you up to"said Aleah, and so Gladon explained  
  
"You're crazy.....okay, I get everything, but why am I here"asked Aleah  
  
"That's the fun part, you can't expect me to have fun without my little sister can you"said Gladon cheekily, Aleah pushed her brother angrily  
  
"You are not my brother...you are just a guy who likes giving me work to do...let's split them up,putting them together will only make things very odd"said Aleah  
  
"Fine...You take father"said Gladon  
  
"No, you take father...how do you expect me to talk to him, man to man,girl to girl"said Aleah  
  
"Fine"said Gladon as he lifted his hands as if surrendering  
  
"I noticed that you and your Lieutanant are not familiar with each other yet"said Matthew  
  
"It's only been for about a week since I took command of this ship"said Wyatt  
  
"But it's important to have a good relationship with those under you, especially when it's your second in command"said Matthew  
  
"It takes time"said Wyatt  
  
"So, he has a problem with people"asked Sarah  
  
"Yeah"said Sandra  
  
"We had an incident...he lost his brother and that's when he became very held back"said Sam  
  
"He has a brother"asked Sarah  
  
"So, who's this?"asked Matthew as he held up a photo that was framed, in it were 5 boys  
  
"One of them is me,one is Gladon and that's Sam"said Wyatt as he tidied his room a little  
  
"Who's the other 2"asked Matthew  
  
"One of them is Daryll Matheson"said Wyatt  
  
"Daryll Matheson, John's son?"asked Matthew  
  
"Yes"replied Wyatt  
  
"What happened to him"asked Matthew  
  
"He's a ranger now,comanding his own ship"said Wyatt  
  
"Is he a telepath?"asked Matthew  
  
"Yes,P10"said Wyatt  
  
"A P10?"asked Matthew  
  
"Yes, John married another telepath"said Wyatt  
  
"And who's this?"asked Matthew and pointed on the last boy  
  
"That's James...James Gideon,your son, my brother"said Wyatt suddenly looking sad  
  
"Is everything alright?"asked Matthew  
  
"He's dead"said Wyatt  
  
"What?"asked Matthew  
  
"He died...but I can't tell you how, but he died trying to save me...but I don't want to talk about it"said Wyatt  
  
"So,did he blame himself"asked Galen  
  
"Yes...and he still is, even when James told him to not to"said Gladon  
  
"I know how that feels"said Galen  
  
"I know"said Gladon  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Galen  
  
"I may not be a technomage but I too, know much, and I know about Isabelle...You told me"said Gladon  
  
"Did Matthew ever blame him for the death?"asked Galen avoidig the topic about Isabelle  
  
"As far as I can tell, no, but because Wyatt felt so responsible he, he couldn't face his...present father,and slowly they drifted apart"said Gladon  
  
"As far as I can tell, there is technomage technology on this ship...are the mages out of hiding"said Galen  
  
"Yes...after I was born, you took me to them and showed them that there can still be life beyond technomacy"said Gladon  
  
"And that changed their minds?"asked Galen  
  
"Yes, and also because Federico actually slapped some sense into them"said Gladon  
  
"Federico? Really? So what was Aleah doing with Alwyn?I thought he wanted to travel"asked Galen  
  
"He did, and Aleah would usually find him and they would travel together, helping those in need...and then come back here sometimes"said Gladon  
  
"How is he anyway"asked Galen  
  
"Older,but still strong...he's like the grandfather we never had"said Gladon  
  
"And what about you?"asked Galen  
  
"I'm...I'm the ship's advisor,it's a unique position....You were consider to have served the Excalibur as an advisor...so I was offered the position because, I'm your son and also because the technomages partly sponsored this ship and they insisted I took it"said Gladon  
  
"They must really like you"said Galen  
  
"So, the technomages built this ship?"asked Matthew,as he put down a card  
  
"Yes..no, actually it's the kinetic....oh,never mind, you shouldn't know yet"said Wyatt  
  
"Well, okay"said Matthew  
  
"But the technomages did help...they sponsored the project, it's a joint Earth,ISA,and Technomage project...endorsed by President Delenn"said Wyatt  
  
"President Delenn?"asked Matthew  
  
"Yes"said Wyatt as he put down all his cards  
  
"And I win"said Wyatt  
  
"Aleah means Life and Gladon mean Glory"said Dureena  
  
"Yes"said Aleah  
  
"Who named you?"asked Dureena  
  
"Father"said Aleah  
  
"Galen?"asked Dureena  
  
"Yeah...he considered Gladon his glory and me, his life"said Aleah  
  
"Are you technomage"asked Dureena  
  
"No...I know you don't know yet...but the way to make a person into a technomage isn't avaible anymore...the ones who exist now are the last ones that are left"said Aleah  
  
"So, we married together?"asked Sarah  
  
"Yeah...3 couples in one wedding"said Sandra  
  
"So,Matt's wedding somehow screwed and the we decided to marry together?"asked Sarah  
  
"Yeah"said Sam  
  
"I've got a question though"said Sarah  
  
"Shoot"said Sam  
  
"How's Eilerson..now, how does he treat me"asked Sarah  
  
"Maybe you should just wait and see for yourself"said Sandra   
  
"I have another question"said Sarah  
  
"Go ahead"said Sandra  
  
"Who's older"asked Sarah  
  
"I am"said Sandra  
  
"By a stinking 2 minutes and 39 seconds"said Sam  
  
"You're just jealous"said Sandra  
  
"Oh,come on...would I envy you for being old?"asked Sam  
  
"You dust bag"Sandra said angrily  
  
"Oh come on, behave...she's here"said Sam  
  
"Oh sure...drag mom into this...Mommy's little boy"said Sandra  
  
"Daddy's little girl!"Sam striked back  
  
"Okay enough"said Sarah as she pushed the both of them to back off  
  
"How did I manage to live with the both of you so long"asked Sarah  
  
"Sir,we're almost here"said Retnam over the link  
  
"Tell the Eilersons and Gladon"said Wyatt as he stood near the entrance to the messhall  
  
"Already did"said Retnam  
  
"Good, prepare their shuttle"said Wyatt as he turned and watched Matthew have coffee at a table in the mess hall  
  
"Aye sir"said Retnam and went off  
  
As they neared the coordinates, everybody was at the dock saying their goodbyes  
  
"Well goodbye...I guess"said Matthew  
  
"We'll meet again in a few years"said Wyatt and gave his father a hug while he placed something into Matthew's pocket  
  
"See you in a few years"said Sarah as she hugged the twins  
  
"We'll be babies then"said Sandra and Sarah got onboard the shuttle  
  
After Dureena had her goodbyes with Gladon and Aleah,she went into the shuttle after Sarah,and they went to Galen,on their way, Aleah bumped into Matthew and apologized and went to their father  
  
"I heard much about you...too bad we didn't get the chance to talk"Galen told Aleah  
  
"We will have all the time in the world"said Aleah  
  
"And you"said Galen as he turned to Gladon  
  
"I'm very proud"said Galen  
  
"You brought me up well...You were an overprotective and strict father but a good one...there were times I hated you for being so strict...but that's just part of growing up I suppose"said Gladon  
  
"Well,I'm glad everything turned out alright"said Galen as he patted his son on the shoulder and got into his ship  
  
Gideon then entered the shuttle and waited to take flight  
  
Hours after they left,Gladon walked into the messhall, Wyatt was the only one there,sitting at a table as if deep in thought while shuffling cards, Gladon walked over and threw a piece of folded paper on the table, Wyatt looked up and placed his cards on the table  
  
"What's this?"asked Wyatt as took reached for the paper  
  
"See for yourself"said Gladon as he took a seat opposite of Wyatt  
  
Wyatt opened the piece of paper and suddenly he had a guilty face on  
  
"How did you get this?"asked Wyatt  
  
"Aleah saw you placing something into your father's pocket...as you remember,our mother's a thief,it's wasn't hard getting this...we agreed that we would not reveal much to them and this is too much...you told him everything about James death...what happened before and after and how to avoid it...I must say I'm very dissappointed in you"said Gladon  
  
"I'm sorry"said Wyatt  
  
"Are you?...Ever since James died,I made a personal vow to look after you like a brother, James loved you, imagine if he was still here what would he think?"asked Gladon  
  
"Well, he's not here,is he? He's dead!"yelled Wyatt as he suddenly stood up  
  
"Sit down now"said Gladon as he narrowed his blue eyes at him, and Wyatt sat down again  
  
"He was my best friend...I knew him all my life, he was like a brother to me,and you are like a brother to me...I know how you feel,but what you did was selfish...you can't try to change the past so that you won't feel guilty about something,besides,his death was not your fault"said Gladon  
  
"I keep trying to tell myself that...but I can't seem to accept it...it's not fair, I should have been the one who died"said Wyatt as he crushed the paper that was in his hand  
  
"He gave his life for you...Don't do things that he would never approve...you risked too much doing what you did...I'm dissapointed but I understand why you did it...because I miss him too"said Gladon  
  
"He was only 17...it wasn't his time...he shouldn't have died"said Wyatt as he stood up  
  
"Whether it was his time or not, it was not for you to decide"said Gladon  
  
"Then damn the one who did decide...and damn me for being the death of James"said Wyatt as he threw his chair to a side and walked out of the mess hall  
  
Gladon sat at that table and took something out of his coat,it was a picture,the same one Wyatt had in his room...  
  
"I'm sorry old friend...I tried but failed to help Wyatt...I'm so sorry"said Gladon  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Sir"called John  
  
Matthew opened his eyes and found himself in the madbay  
  
"John?What happened?"asked John  
  
"I don't remember anything'said Matthew  
  
"Two minutes after you entered the thing you came out again"said John  
  
"Where's Dureena and Chambers?"asked Matthew  
  
"Like you...they don't remember anything....Galen went after you and the same thing happened to him"said John  
  
"Get us out of here...this thing has given us nothing but memory lost"said Matthew as he held his head  
  
"Aye sir" said John  
  
Later that evening, when Sarah walked into the messhall after being in the medbay for sometime, she saw Max in the messhall taking dinner  
  
"Well, you're alive"said Max loudly as if suprised  
  
For some strange reason Sarah couldn't find the urge to shoot back,she just smiled,and as she turned around and walked further,Max smiled to himself 


End file.
